


Sorry

by Kortni47



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortni47/pseuds/Kortni47
Summary: Lilith fucks up, but makes it up to Zelda. Fluff and smut short one shot





	Sorry

Lilith had fucked up. Big time. She had said some things to Zelda that were less than nice and had hurt her feelings. Zelda wouldn't admit it though, instead she chose to ignore the brunette and sulk behind the pages of a book. 

It started with a minor argument over something so small Lilith couldn't even remember what they were arguing about in the first place. Zelda had made the comment "Why can't you ever just listen to me?" and Lilith's frustration got the better of her. She snapped back "Because you always think you're right and you have a constant need to be in control and you're so stubborn." Lilith instantly felt regret the moment the words left her mouth and she saw the quick flash of hurt in Zelda's green eyes.

"Fine." She had said, "do whatever you want." Then turned on her heel and went into to the sitting room. That's where she had been for almost an hour, face hidden behind a book, purposely ignoring the other woman. Lilith didn't dare speak for the first half hour, giving Zelda time to cool down. She knew if she were to try to talk to her, that Zelda would surely lose her temper and be prone to hex her or worse. 

So after waiting a while she entered the room and attempted to make up for her earlier comment. "Made some tea. Poured you a cup if you'd like some?" She stood beside where Zelda sat and asked.

Zelda didn't even blink, not looking up from her book or acknowledging that Lilith had spoken or was even in the room. Lilith just sighed softly and went back into the kitchen. She was sure Zelda's facade wouldn't falter unless she did something to really get her attention. Grabbing a notepad and a pen, she made her way to the sitting room, taking a seat across from Zelda. She saw Zelda look up at her from the corner of her eye to observe her as she scribbled away at the paper. She quickly looked away and went back to ignoring Lilith as soon as the demoness looked up. Lilith just smirked to herself as she folded up the paper into a small note and flicked it at Zelda. 

She slightly flinched at the impact of the paper landing in her lap and then went back to giving Lilith the cold shoulder. Wordlessly she picked up the note with one hand and dramatically dropped it into the seat beside her, still not looking up from her book. Lilith narrowed her eyes and decided to try again. She wrote out the same note, folded it, and right as she was about to throw it Zelda stopped her with a glare.

"Don't you dare Lilith." 

The brunette just grinned widely and proceeded to fling it right at Zelda's forehead.

Zelda flushed red with anger and slammed her book closed, picking up the note and unfolding it.

"What is so damn important that you insist on acting like a child..."

Her sentence trailed off as she read over the note. "I'm sorry Zee. I was an asshole and out of line. Those things aren't true and i didn't mean them. I love you. Please forgive me?"

When Zelda looked back up, Lilith had moved to stand in front of her. She kneeled down, eye level with Zelda and placed her hands on Zelda's knees. 

Looking up at her she spoke softly "I'm really sorry Zelda."

Zelda looked into those bright blue eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and all her anger just melted away.

She gave a small smile and shook her head slightly. "I forgive you. But yes, you were an ass. And don't think you can be all cute and be let off the hook that easily. You still owe me." Her smile grew wider.

Lilith's usual smirk found its way back onto her face, "So you think I'm cute?" 

Zelda rolled her eyes playfully, "Infuriatingly so." 

Lilith leaned up and gave Zelda a soft lingering kiss. Zelda cupped her hands onto the brunettes face and pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss. Lilith then ran her hands from Zelda's knees up her thighs, pushing her dress up along the way. As she met her hips, she suddenly pulled Zelda forward so she was flush against her. Zelda let out a gasp into the kiss and then a soft moan as Lilith brought her hands around to cup her rear.

"Think i figured out a way to make it up to you." Lilith said with a gleam in her eye. 

Zelda mirrored Lilith's smirk, "Well you better do a damn good job then." 

"Yes ma'am." She replied before leaning down and sinking her teeth into the exposed flesh of Zelda's thigh.

Tangling her hands in wild raven locks, Zelda laid her head back on the couch and opened her legs farther. Lilith chuckled as she continued to place soft kisses and bites up Zelda's thighs. Once she reached lacy black fabric, she placed an open mouthed kiss to Zelda's center, soflty grazing her teeth over her sensitive spot. 

"Fuck." Zelda breathed out.

Lilith leaned back and pulled off Zelda's underwear as she did. Settling onto the floor in front of her, getting comfortable enough to be able to spend a considerable amount of time between Zelda's legs. Leaning back in she gave a long, slow lick through Zelda's folds, earning a whimper in response. Savoring the taste of the redhead, she repeated the motion, humming in approval at how wet Zelda had already gotten. This time she stopped to swirl her tongue around Zelda's clit. After a few strokes, she brought her lips together and sucked lightly. 

Zelda's hips bucked up and her grip tightened in Lilith's hair, her nails digging into her scalp, attempting to pull her closer. Usually Lilith wouldn't give in and would keep teasing her, but she decided to play nice today. So she pushed her face closer into Zelda's wet heat and sucked harder while still circling her clit with her tongue. 

"Liiiilith." She cried out and her legs started to tremble slightly.

The demonsess smirked against her and brought her hand up to trail fingertips up Zelda's thigh. Once she reached her center, she pulled back so she could watch Zelda take her in as she sunk two fingers deep into her heat. Lilith moaned out at the same time as Zelda, enjoying the feeling of being inside her as much as she did. She began pumping in and out of her, curling her fingers as she did so, brushing against her g spot.

"Mmmm, fuuuck." Zelda groaned as she rocked against Lilith's fingers.

Lilith pushed deeper into her and brought her face back down to her center, lapping at Zeldas sensitive nub again. A few more strokes and Zelda came undone, clenching around Lilith's fingers and crying out. As she came back down, she relaxed back into the couch in a haze. 

Lilith layed her head against her bare thigh and watched her as she used her hand to soflty stroke her other thigh. 

"I love you." She spoke softly, and turned her head to place a gentle kiss to Zelda's skin.

Zelda smiled down at her and pulled at her to guide her into her lap. Lilith straddled Zelda's lap and let herself be pulled down into a kiss.

"I love you too."

They kissed soft and slow for a moment before Lilith pulled back and said, "I'm not done yet either my love." 

Zelda chuckled as Lilith layed her down on the couch and removed her dress. She would definitely make it up to her.


End file.
